Wish Upon a Moon
So... This is the first fanfiction I've ever tried to write, so this is basically an experiment. Feedback is appreciated, and I know this fanfiction won't be that good. This takes place at Jade Mountain School(my version, I don't know what it looks like since I didn't read Moon Rising yet), around 5 and a half months after the Great War. Blood Moon(my OC) and Wishmaker(my OC) will be in it. I will update when I can. Thanks. Prologue A dark grey NightWing assassin skipped gracefully in the trees, unnoticed by any dragon. He made not the slightest sound. He flew over a RainWing guard, and the guard didn't even look up. Of course he wouldn't, he thought. They ARE lazy. They probably won't even TRY to stop me if I TRIED to burned their village. The assassin went on with his day, snickering over the heads of several other RainWings. Chapter 1: Taking off Wishmaker cheerfully hopped out of her leafy hammock in her hut. Bright yellow sunshine streamed in through her window, a small, circular hole on the side of a wall. The light made her deep purple scales shimmer like polished amethyst. She smiled, and took a deep breath of the fresh, rainforest air. "It's the first day of school!" she sang as she rushed out the door. She quickly unfurled her her wings and took off with a running start. Soon, she was in the air, flying free, straight towards Jade Mountain School. It wasn't far, but it does take a bit of flying to get there. She did a twirl in mid-air, only to smack the tip of her tail onto a young RainWing dragonet's snout. "Oops!" she said, giggling. "Sorry!" I'm going to have to have to work on that, she thought, and proceeded to fly to the school. Chapter 2: A Cave of Odd Dragons: Part I As Wishmaker flew, she spotted a tall, tall, tall, TALL mountain coming to view. "Oh FINALLY!" she thought out loud, slightly panting. She flapped her large purple wings harder, gaining speed as she did. The mountain was certainly getting bigger, and she could see colorful dragons entering an opening in the mountain. The dragons were greeted by a weird golden dragon. Wishmaker squinted. She could make out the facial features and the scale patterns. A SandWing!,' '''she thought. She then noticed that the SandWing had a regular point of a tail instead of the trademark poisonous barb. "A harmless SandWing?!" she said, having a surprised and amused tone. ''But is that dragon deformed or what? Her thoughts were interrupted by a surprisingly large MudWing dragonet crashing into her sides. "Ow" Wishmaker said, rubbing the place where the dragonet hit her. She was flapping her wings to keep herself balanced. "Oh, sorry! Didn't see you there!" replied the MudWing, visibly stunned from the impact. He hurried away, his massive wings making a loud "Swoosh" as he flew towards the school. Wishmaker looked at the school entrance again. A NightWing was standing next to the golden SandWing now. She squinted again. Bandages. Leaf bandages. What happened to him? Just as she finished the thought, images of a volcano and and explosions filled her mind. As soon as the "vision" started, it ended. "Huh?" Wishmaker said, confused. Was that a vision? "Probably not" she murmured to herself. She started to fly to the direction to the school again. Chapter 3: A Cave of Odd Dragons: Part II Wishmaker looked around. The landscape had changed. The lush, green forest had changed into a cave of pearly gray stone. The cave was very large and well lit, and had dragons of all sizes and colors. A tunnel that could have fit 3 to 4 full grown dragon wingspans snaked ahead of them, leading into an even larger cave, with deep niches holding bright embers. For some strange reason, it did not give off any heat. I wonder why... she thought. "Okay everybody!" piped a high voice. The voice was unusually happy, and caught the attention of every dragonet in the cave. The dragon had golden scales... The SandWing! Wishmaker thought with excitement. 4 other dragons were standing with her, including the injured NightWing. Wishmaker noticed that they looked quite young. Dragonets... she said in her mind. How strange... "Welcome to Jade Mountain School!" the SandWing chimed. "I'm Sunny the SandWing!" A dark blue, fierce looking SeaWing looked at "Sunny." "Really Sunny? You had to say that?" the SeaWing said plainly. "Oh, stop it Tsunami. These dragonets are new here. We need to introduce ourselves to them!" Sunny replied, pointing to the dragonets in front of her. "Fine, fine," Tsunami grumbled, and pointed to the NightWing. "This is Starflight. He's the NightWing." Starflight nodded. "Unfortunately, Queen Glory had queenly business to take care of and Clay, well, he's on a goal to devour all the fruit in the Rainforest Kingdom. A few dragonets laughed, including the IceWing next to Wishmaker. Wishmaker studied the IceWing. looking for an Icewing OC, coming soon c: Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)